


Prizes

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, and kinda garnet, theyre mentioned at least, well kinda rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick fic i wrote based off this tumblr user's post- http://dollydork.tumblr.com/post/112270501087/i-have-a-plot</p><p>Basically, the gems are trying to train a newly recruited Amethyst.This is a while after she joined their team. Pearl finds that motivation is the key to helping Amethyst. And eventually, Amethyst finds that Pearl is all the motivation she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prizes

It’s not easy to teach another gem. Amethyst was unique, and had many potential powers. Still, she had yet to discover and master them all. The technique of motivation started off as a silly idea. But, it seemed to work. Pearl noticed Amethyst’s fascination in human products and used that to her advantage. The first time she tried it, she was merely joking. 

“I’ll get you a bag of those ‘cheeze-nips’ you’ve been craving” she said, challengingly, “If you can successfully summon your weapon.”

The gems have all been trying desperately to help Amethyst find her own way of summoning her weapon. They knew she had one; you can’t breed artificial gems without including the most important features. Rose, Garnet, and Pearl eventually gave up on trying to teach her through their own ways. So Pearl wanted to play a game. It was just a tease, nothing to look into. But, once she turned her back, she could see a flash from behind her, and heard what sounding like a whip being warped out of mid-air. She turned around suddenly, to see Amethyst standing with a weapon in hand. 

She was speechless, “H-how”

Amethyst smirked, “It just happened.” She began to laugh, surprised at her own ability, and began to wave her weapon manically in the air. “Get me some cheeze-nips, Pearly!”

Pearl told the unbelievable tale to her other teammates, she had to. And once they found Amethyst had the ability to summon her weapon, they began to help train her. The first few months were a bore, and Amethyst was quickly losing interest again. Her only favorite training session was when Pearl arrived. But, unfortunately for Pearl, Amethyst was back to being distracted and careless when it came to her magic.

She sat lazing around, faking a yawn while Pearl demonstrated and lectured her on the importance of balance and patience. Noticing Amethyst wasn’t paying attention, Pearl huffed angrily and stomped over to the gem, who was resting against a tree.

“Amethyst!” She pleaded, “You can take a break when you truly need one!” She sighed and looked back to the temple, 

“Rose..” she began, “She has an incredible sanctuary. It has the softest clouds, and cushioning for rest.”  
She gave a sly smirk to the smaller gem below her. “Sounds appealing doesn’t it?” 

Amethyst sat up, interested. 

“I bet if you’ve worked yourself out, and you need such a break, Rose would let you reside in there, for as long as you need.”  
Amethyst practically had stars in her eyes, imagining a sleep somewhere other than the dirt. She shot up on her feet, gem glowing, and retrieved her weapon. 

“Alright!” She shouted, “What do I have to do?”

 

Satisfied and proud with the work Amethyst had done, Pearl talked with Rose and convinced her to let Amethyst stay in her room for the time being.  
The other two gems finally saw the pattern, and decided to give into the treatment Pearl was giving Amethyst.

On another day, Garnet took Amethyst on their practice ground, ready to have a round with her. She phased on her gauntlets and spoke in a cold tone, 

“Alright Amethyst,” she began “What’ll it take to convince you to win this round?”

Amethyst’s eyes widened, “Uh, there’s no way I can beat you, you know that.”

Garnet nodded, “Right. But is there anything that would make it worth the effort?”

Amethyst hummed, looking over Garnet’s shoulder. In the backround she spotted Pearl and Rose. She shuffled her feet,  
“Hmm..uuh…Pearl.” She mumbled.

“What’s that?” asked Garnet.

“Pearl” Amethyst spoke up. “Uh, I give it my best, and I get to spend some time with her?”

Garnet gave her a quizzical look, glancing back at Pearl. The request seemed pretty plain. She sees Pearl every other day they train together. She didn’t think Amethyst cared to spark a friendship with her. 

“Okay” Garnet agreed and charged at Amethyst with a sudden attack.

After a heated battle, Amethyst lay on the ground, breathing heavily, scratched up, and laying in her own sweat. Garnet towered over and offered a hand to her, sitting her up. 

“That was a nice fight,” She complimented. “I’ll retrieve Pearl, and tell her you’re waiting to see her.”

Amethyst smiled, closing her eyes until Pearl arrived.

A soft voice woke her from her trance, “Amethyst?” She asked

Amethyst looked up, “Hey Pearl” she said.

Pearl looked confused and slightly uncomfortable, “Garnet said I needed to see you?”

Amethyst smirked patting beside her, motioning for Pearl to sit. She took the hint, and daintily knelt beside her. Amethyst casually wrapped an arm around her and brought her into a snug side-hug.  
“You’re my prize.”

After the battle and spending some alone time with Pearl, Amethyst was satisfied. Sure, it wasn’t a snack or a sweet nap, but being with Pearl was always nice. It was something Amethyst would want to do more often.

Eventually this became a pattern, her ‘reward’ for completing her daily objectives was merely a chance to spend some quality time with Pearl. But of course, when it was Pearl who questioned her motives, Amethyst shyly mumbled that she didn’t have anything in mind. She would either let Pearl pick something out for herself, or come up with something on the spot. Some onion rings would suffice, though practicing her powers and techniques with Pearl was satisfying enough. This was a little embarrassing, and she would never let Pearl know. Although, it was obvious from the other gems telling her already. Amethyst wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the prized hang-out time with Pearl. Pearl began growing a fondness for the small gem, and was flattered for her requests of seeing her so often.

During a regular duel with Pearl one day, Amethyst got the upperhand. Amethyst wrapped Pearl in the whip, and dragged her to her face. “Looks like I’ve got ya now, P.” She said.

Pearl used the spear in her hand, and sneakily cut the whip, escaping in a flash, and pinning Amethyst to the ground. With the point of her spear aimed at Amethyst’s throat, she slowly withdrew it, and it shimmered away with a light. 

Pearl chuckled softly, “Nice try.” she said.

Pearl grabbed Amethyst by the shoulders and sat her up, dusting her off from the fall. She took a hand and lightly stroked her partner’s face, investigating, to make sure she hadn’t left any scratches. Her hand carefully folded and cupped around her jaw. Hesitantly, Pearl leaned forward, brushing her lips against Amethyst’s. Tilting her head, Pearl leaned into the kiss, and slowly pulled apart after a second. Leaving a shocked and flustered Amethyst sitting before her. Surprised at her own actions, Pearl’s own cheeks began to heat up, and she stuttered looking for an explanation. 

“Uh- I, that was for- um,” She cleared her throat, “Your- your prize.” 

She quickly stood up. Rubbing a hand on her arm, “Nice work..today.” 

Pearl turned on her heel, sprinting away, leaving Amethyst.

Amethyst brought a hand up to her lips, carefully tracing them, feeling where Pearl’s once where. She smiled. And brought her knees to her chest, hiding her face, trying not to reveal how giddy she was.

 

Though pearl tried avoiding Amethyst for as long as she could, she had to meet up with her again. And this time, Amethyst had a response to Pearl’s actions. As they stood face to face on the battle ground, Amethyst summoned her whip, and cracked it with a threatening smile. 

“So what’s on the schedule for today?” She asked, “Fighting techniques, patience, balance,?” She listed off the usual practices they went through “I’m down for anything” she said eagerly, “As long as you can kiss me like you did the last time.”

Pearl had a look of shock, but it quickly faded away, as she gave a coy smile, “Of course,” she said summoning her spear, “Just know you have to earn the special treatment I have in store for you.”


End file.
